The male and female ends of mating electrical cords are held together by a friction fit. Such a connection is relatively loose and can be pulled apart if one pulls on the cords. The present invention provides apparatus for tightly securing the ends of mating electrical cords to each other and its particularly well suited for installation during manufacturing of the electrical cords but can also be installed on an after market basis by knowledgeable consumer. Furthermore, the connection is open to corrosion by water and dirt. The present invention is directed to an improved cord connector which not only provides for a relatively secure connection between two electrical cords, but also protects the male and female plugs and their respective prongs against exposure to elements such as water and dirt.